


Establishing a Rhythm

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kinky, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick and Roy make up, with lots of help from Tim.





	Establishing a Rhythm

It was a snug fit, trying to squeeze all three of them onto the bed. The Queen sized mattress wasn’t quite wide enough to accommodate the sprawling muscles of an archer, an acrobat, and a Robin.

But it was time to welcome Dick back, and a mere lack of adequate bed space was not going to deter Roy and Tim from doing so, even if Dick had been foolish enough to buy such a tiny bed for his new apartment.

Thus, Roy and Tim made do, with Dick tied in the middle and one of them stretched on either side of the man they shared, both grateful that at least Dick had remembered to get a decent headboard for the bed. The brass bars were perfect for most of the games that Roy looked forward to playing now that he‘d gotten his lover back. In fact Roy, in an attempt to show his pleasure at Dick _finally_ pulling his head out of his ass, had allowed enough slack that Dick’s fingers could reach the bars, regardless of the restraints binding his hands. It allowed Dick to be able to squeeze the bars out of frustration, need, or want - something Dick had done several times already and would likely continue doing as the night wore on.

Roy had also quite magnanimously left Dick’s feet unbound, though that was more for Tim’s benefit than Dick’s. Well, and Roy’s benefit. Because there were only so many pairs of green Robin panties to spare and cutting them would have been a shame.

And ordering Tim to cut them off Dick would have assuredly prevented Tim from putting them _on._

***

Dick was under the threat of having his legs bound if he helped with the stripping, so the older Robin managed to hold his legs mostly still, though Dick wasn’t quite able to stop his body from arching up at Tim’s touch. Tim greatly enjoyed his big brother’s reaction to his touch, and judging by the smile on Roy Harper’s face as the redhead sat stroking himself while he watched "his Robins," Harper enjoyed it as well.

And Tim was well aware of just how far Roy’s happiness would go in healing Dick, so Tim was more than willing to wait patiently for any directions Roy wanted to give.

Holding the Robin shorts in his hands like the precious cargo they were, Tim avoided caressing any of the naked Dick flesh on display and looked at Roy expectantly, waiting for the command.

"Put them on." Roy’s voice was lazy and relaxed, belying his right to be the only person in the room to speak. But Dick was gagged (Roy swore that would make him more vocal when the gag came off, and Roy had been doing this a lot longer than Tim) and Tim had no plans to screw this up.

Though, really, when Roy gave such good commands, Tim had no reason to doubt Roy’s efforts. Besides, for a Robin, "don’t speak until spoken to" wasn’t a hard rule to follow at all.

It was difficult to slide the shorts on without accidentally kicking Dick in head, but Tim managed. As he slid them up over his hips, Tim glanced over the length of Dick’s body, from the parts he wasn’t allowed yet to touch to the tiny red welts left by Tim’s teeth earlier in the game, to the look of want on Dick’s face that was currently focused solely on Tim.

When the short pants settled into place, for a minute, Tim’s vision swam.

"How do they feel, _Robin_?"

"Wet," Tim replied immediately, because it was the first thing that came to mind, because it was the only thing his body was registering, and because he knew it was exactly what Roy wanted to hear.

Roy emitted a deep, throaty chuckle, making Tim grind low into the bed, needing to feel Dick’s wetness against his already swollen cock.

"Poor Dick. We’ve tortured him so thoroughly that he’s already soiled his panties. Think we should put him out of his misery?" Roy ran his hand through Dick’s sweat-drenched hair affectionately, lovingly, and despite knowing how much as Dick and Roy cared for him, Tim knew that the man who would look at _him_ that way was gone.

"Yes," Tim said firmly. "I think we should."

"Mmm," Roy murmured non-committedly. "I want to keep my little birds happy. On the other hand, I’m not in any hurry to get you out of those panties."

Tim wasn’t in any hurry to get out of the panties either.

"Straddle him, mouth facing his cock," Roy ordered finally. "I think it’s about time I get the honors of fucking our little pet, _Robin,_ but make sure you get enough friction so you can add to the wetness of the panties."

Considering how hard the mere touch of Dick’s wetness against Tim’s skin made him, Tim didn’t think he’d have a problem with that. He caught a glimpse of Roy unsnapping the gag as he settled into place, and Tim's vision swam once again as he wriggled onto Dick's abdomen, waiting for further instruction from Roy.

No, getting off by grinding into Dick’s wet shorts really wasn’t going to be a problem. The only thing that was going to take some effort was controlling himself until he could give Dick the climax he deserved.

***  
Dick all but wept with relief as Roy began undoing the gag. "Thank you," he murmured, possibly more than once, into Roy’s mouth as it pressed against his.

"I’d never leave it on _during,_ my own," Roy promised, with one final kiss. Dick ached as his lover pulled away, but tried to squelch the panic, knowing Roy was merely getting the supplies necessary to take care of him.

Dick’s gaze alternated between Roy shuffling in the drawer beside him and the sight of Tim’s green-clad backside. Tim was behaving himself, carefully not touching, tasting, or even rubbing against Dick until Roy gave the official go ahead.

But he could breathe without Roy’s permission. And the feel of Tim’s breath, tickling against his skin, made Dick whimper with impatience. It was so easy to do now that the gag had been removed.

Tim turned to grin - and how long since his little brother had done _that_ \- at Roy, who merely patted Dick’s cheek as he stood up. The redhead chuckled deep in his throat - and yes, Dick was acutely aware that he’d almost lost _that_ too - and teased, "Impatient, are we?"

"Yes, _Sir_ ," Dick responded, saucily as he _knew_ Roy liked. His red-haired lover gave a firm tap to Dick’s left leg in reply as he moved between both legs.

"Help us out, my acrobat." Roy gave the command and Dick was all too happy to follow it. He lifted his legs up, open, and around Roy’s waist. Years worth of practice allowed Dick to angle just right, so that Roy didn’t have any problem entering him, one lubed finger at a time.

Nor would Roy have a problem fucking him, whenever the redhead decided to stop teasing him already.

"Go ahead, Tim," Roy commanded. "Give him the best blowjob he ever taught you how….just don’t swallow the last drop. I’m sure Dick wants a taste. Isn’t that right, my own?"

Dick shivered at being called _Roy’s_ , and had a difficult time finding his voice as Tim’s mouth swallowed him whole. "Yes," he finally managed. "Yes, I do."

Two fingers wriggled inside him, making Dick release a moan of need. "Tsk," Roy scolded, following his words with a slight smack to Dick’s ass with the hand that wasn’t loosening Dick up. "You didn’t say please to Timmy, Dick."

"Please, Tim. Oh, god, _please_ ," his voice deepened with longing as Roy pulled both fingers out of him, as Dick knew what was coming.

It took all of his self control not to start thrusting his hips up to meet Tim, to not start fucking is little brother’s willing mouth in appreciation of the tongue drawing circles around the tip of his cock.

But that was against the rules as long as he was tied and damn it, he wanted Roy _inside_ him _now_.

Roy, who was no doubt testing him, gave a soft, "Good boy," before granting Dick’s wish.

The fullness of Roy’s cock inside of him, combined with Tim’s greedy little sucks and licks made Dick grip the brass as tightly as possible. Part of him wanted his restraints off so he could touch both of his lovers all over and part of him wanted to remain just where he was and allow Tim and Roy to continue taking care of him.

_All_ of him, however, wished he could see more than just dried Harper semen on his chest from earlier activities, Tim’s thrusting hips and bobbing head, and the occasional glimpse of broad freckled shoulders. They needed a mirror, and as soon as Dick was capable of coherent thought again, he was going to suggest buying one.

***

Establishing a rhythm with Tim didn’t take Roy very long at all. A lifetime of working with _his_ Robin made it easy to adjust to this one’s particular style, so obviously gleaned from the man beneath them. And, just like Roy’s Robin, Tim was eager to please, adjusting his technique to match the thrusts of Roy’s hips.

While the rhythm wasn’t hard to establish, and while Roy really wanted it to last longer than it did, he wasn’t surprised at how quickly the climaxes came. It had, after all, been so long for all of them.

Tim finished first, his brother’s twice come-filed panties leaking out onto Dick’s abdomen. The sight of Tim groaning onto Dick’s cock was enough to make the tightness of Dick’s ass too much for Roy, and he came second. Always eager to please, and needing to make up for transgressions he’d already been forgiven for, Dick held out until the last. Every spilled drop was swallowed down by his brother, save the last, which Dick drank happily from his brother’s lips.

After a thorough inspection of Tim’s mouth to make sure Dick had gotten every drop, Roy released Dick from his restraints. As soon as they were off, both Roy and Tim found themselves pressed tightly against their lover.

Dick really needed a shower. Not that Roy was going to complain about being cuddled so close.

"I love you both," Dick said softly. "I’ve never done anything to deserve you, but I’m glad I got you anyway."

"You loved us," Roy answered. "That was enough to make up for all your bullshit."

"I haven’t shown it very well lately," Dick argued, and hell, Roy wasn’t go to disagree.

"Not always. But the times you did made up for all the times you forgot," Tim reassured. Smart kid.

"Kid’s got a point," Roy agreed. "So stop apologizing. We forgive you, we love you, we want you enough to be squished up in all your stickiness."

Dick laughed a full, Robin laugh, the kid grinned wider than Roy remembered seeing for a long time, and Roy nuzzled as close to Dick as he could get.

Dick _really_ needed a shower.

And the bed was _really_ too small.

But the shower would wait.

And the bed would have to do.


End file.
